someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
All Alone
I hope you enjoy this pasta. I started work shortly after my last creppypasta Usoda. I took a few risks but I hope they pay off. Anyhow this is my 3rd creppypasta. All Alone Hello my name is Jason. A few months ago my life was on a smooth route. I was moving to my first home along with my girlfriend. It was my first time moving in to a new home. All though it was excited, I was also sad to be leaving the home that I spent so many years living in. Moving houses become a bit stressful with trying to organise everything and the fact the van my girlfriend hired was late. On top of that my mobile phone broke. My mam advised me to grab my old mobile from the attic. I went up and grabbed it. Just as I suspected it had ran out of battery long ago so I charged it as well as inserted my current SIM card in it. The following day I spent my first night at the new home with my girlfriend although there was still a lot of work needed before the house was completed. We won’t use to the new home so we worried about getting to sleep. We managed to set up our double bed just before 10:00pm. It was a little uncomfortable at first but we comfort each other off to sleep we went. The next morning my girlfriend went to a couple of job interviews but since I already got a job which starts the following week I was left by myself in the house. Only after the first hour I got a strange text message. It read “Is that you Jason? It must be. It’s been so long since we last met and I was starting to lose hope that we would never see each other again but here I am finally contacting you.”. I was a little surprise it but it could have been a prank. The idea seemed plausible. I mean my friend likely found out that I got my old phone and they probably knew that I couldn’t find out who it was that sent it. Instead of keeping the message I deleted in case my girlfriend saw it and got the wrong impression. Some point after 7 at night she came back with a disappointed look in her eyes. Obviously the interviews didn’t go so well. She wouldn’t speak much. I tried making tea for her but she still seemed down. She went to bed earlier than usual without saying much. The next day she went out to see her parents. She seemed more cheerful this morning and she actually told me what happened the previous day. As I suspected she didn’t get either jobs. Once again I was left alone in the house. I went to do some painting in the bedroom. I had all day to do it. Painting was difficult and after a couple of hours of hard labour I went to get a drink to cool me off. On the bench where I left my phone last night, a new message was on it. “I want to see you again? Why must you leave me all alone?”. I had to respond this time. If this keeps up I’m pretty sure my girlfriend will have it with me so I replied “I’m sorry but I just don’t know you”. I got a message back replying “Surely you remember the love we had shared. We use to play with each other a lot and one day you stopped and you left me all alone”. I didn’t want to reply back. If the person sending me this is trying to wind me up it’s best not to feed the fire. If this wasn’t a prank then who could it be? I can’t think of anybody and I defiantly don’t remember leaving somebody all alone and never seeing them again. Later that day I just couldn’t get it out of my mind. Who would send me such messages? I tried to distract myself with Legend of Zelda Wind Waker HD for the Wii U. I just got the game but my girlfriend wasn’t happy with it. She argued that I shouldn’t be playing video games and how it’ll end up with me ignoring my life and how I wouldn’t be able to socialize because I was playing games all the time. I’ve never heard anybody get so mad at somebody playing a video game. It wasn’t like I was ignoring my duties. I tried playing for 5 minutes or so but I just had to give up because I could tell my girlfriend didn’t want me to play. It was a shame because I really felt like a child again playing a game I had so many years ago. The following day I decided to wait until she did the shopping before trying to play the game but before I could start a new text message came in. “I can’t believe she wouldn’t allow you to play with your video games. All we ever did was play video games and it was the greatest part of your childhood. You had to face constant bulling from school and you would be happy again when you played with me. You and me would play games with friends like Zack, Jasy and Jason”. Again? This was the third day in a row and how was it possible to know about what happened the previous evening? Also who is Zack, Jasy and Jason? Is this a wrong number calling? Why the last names are so similar or identical to my own? I texted back “She said it would stop me from socializing and I think she’s right” As I suspected I got a reply back. “That’s not true at all. You know you struggle with socializing because you have Asperger syndrome. It’s part of you and is likely to be one of the reasons you got into games. Those games you played gave you something to talk about with other people who also enjoyed games. All your friends you made were through talking about video games the one thing that helps you to socialize more than any other thing.” This text made me think a lot. It was weird that whoever was sending me these texts knew I had Asperger Syndrome because I don’t tell people it unless I’ve known long enough. The problem with telling people something like that is that people usually think people with Autism are not that smart and treat them like little children when in reality they are usually smarter than most people. Looking back it did seem that video games were the centre of my socializing and the platform of my interests. Maybe I should just play my games regardless of what my girlfriend thinks because I know that it’s not doing anyone harm. I’m smart enough to know when it’s time to quit. When my girlfriend got back she found playing on the Wii U. I turned it off when she went in. She didn’t speak to me much that night even when I was making the tea. It wasn’t till we went to bed she expressed her concerns. She said that I shouldn’t be playing the games and I told her back that I should and I brought up the points from the last text but I was careful not to mention that it was from the mystery texter. I didn’t go down to well and to be honest the following morning we split up. It wasn’t just the previous night. Stress was sinking in because of trying to find work, moving in and the fact we don’t see each other that much. Both of us were depressed at first but we both knew that the relationship wasn’t going to work out and we moved on to better lives. Although this was a sad day I tried to change my focus as to distract me. I was determent to uncover this mystery texter once and for all. Later that evening as expected a text appeared. “Sorry to hear about the relationship. I didn’t mean that to happen. I would have been happy if it was just the three of us” Although a bit confused from that text I replied back. “It’s hard to tell who you are from texts alone with this phone. Can you help me and tell what we did?” I got back “We played games but we could only really play video games. It’s all we ever did and we were happy. I stopped and I remembered that Zack was a name of one of my chaos on Sonic Adventure 2. Jasy and Jason could have been characters that required the player’s name. If all we ever did was play video games maybe the world she was involved in was just games alone and nothing else. In the past I paid less and less attention to games when I started getting interested in mechanics and I started to play them less and less. That must have been when this person was left all alone. But it still confused me that and I still didn’t know who this person was. I texted back but I was careful not to make it out that I didn’t know who it was. “Do you remember any of my friends from school”. I was hoping that this might help me solve it. I got back “I remember Rupert landing on a fortune space in Mario Party 4 and he ended up giving all his stars and coins to me. I ended up winning that party. Your friend wasn’t happy at all but we still had a good time.” My memory was shady about this event so I asked Rupert himself over Facebook. I asked “You remember that time that me, you and my friend who played with me a lot on my games. Remember when you lost a Mario Party because you had all your coins and stars stolen on the last turn by my friend”. The reply I got back was very strange. “Dude I remember that well. I’m telling this right now. I’m sure we were playing on our own. My coins and stars were stolen by a CPU, not a real person”. I was confused I mean dose the texter even exists? I texted to the texter “Where are you now?” I didn’t want to say that she didn’t exist but I guess I felt it was necessary to find out once and for all who this person was. A got the answer I was looking for. “Like I always been for these past few years. I’ve been sitting here underneath these magazines. Buried in dust and sealed in darkness in your parents attic waiting to stop being all alone.” I went to my parent’s attic. I looked around and I found the magazines. I slowly took off I realised who this person was. I Reached out and held her close. “Sorry for these years I left you. I don’t understand why I did it. I promise that I will never leave you all alone again, my faithful Nintendo GameCube”. ~Superzigzagoon Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Legend of Zelda Category:Video Games Category:Creepypasta Category:Mindfuck Category:Video Game